My Blood
by Illusive.Night
Summary: "Forgive me, Itachi-san." He closed his eyes and clutched the smaller hand that was intertwined with his own. "Do not be sorry," His eyes opened to see those beloved pink ones staring back at him, "Nothing is ever promised." ItachixOC.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

Pinks and oranges broke through the blackness that was once night; dawn was approaching fast, and the beauty of it all was, quite simply, mesmerizing. How long had it been since she had seen a new day approaching? Two years? Three? Too long, really. Mornings were never for her, but this time, she realized, would be the most spectacular moment of her life.

Life truly was beautiful.

Her own pink eyes reflected the light and colors from the sky, while a normally extinct smile lifted her paling pink lips. Emotions and feelings had been lost on her since birth, but now, in this moment, she could feel a barrage of everything she had never known.

It was absolutely amazing.

"Is this what I have been missing?" She murmured tiredly to herself, though she knew he had heard her words.

He glanced down at her with those red Sharingan eyes of his; that blank mask portraying nothing of what he was feeling. He had always been good and hiding his emotions, though, he could admit defeat in the category when compared to the woman resting her head on his lap. Hiding emotions is a task learned, but being born without them is a life without meaning.

It is what made her the perfect monster.

Yet, here she was, in her moment of weakness, smiling like a happy child – and he couldn't deny that it was absolutely stunning, _She has a face meant for a smile._

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and to him, she was just that. He had never been normal, so it was obvious his view of what was beautiful would have been different from the rest. He was a rebel by nature. Her hair was as white as snow, and held perfect waves; her eyes were large and a soft shade of pink, with a unique black ring around her irises and framed by luscious lashes that matched her locks. Her nose was small, and her lips perfectly plump, perfectly pink, and perfectly matched for his.

He just couldn't understand how anyone could not find her as exotically beautiful as he did. No, instead most people were put off by her appearance...and odd behaviorism. They called her a monster: Death.

Perhaps that was why we was so drawn to her; he was an outcast, a murderer. They belonged together in some messed up and twisted way.

The image of his father turning in his grave made him mentally chuckle. Here his son was, sitting and watching the sunrise with the woman who had once stolen his attention and henceforth been banned from seeing – though, he should have known his eldest son was never one to follow his rules. Yes, realization finally hit him. He would always break the rules for her.

She would always hold a special place in that iced-over heart of his: forever irreplaceable.

Time truly slowed for no one, no matter how badly she wanted it to. _I do not deserve it,_ She thought scathingly. The sun was fighting the darkness quickly, for she could just faintly see the few remaining stars glittering against the lightened sky, and hear the birds chirp their morning hellos.

Everything around her seemed so exuberant and alive, contrasting to her normal somber and quiet evenings. It was unusual, but she – dare say – loved the atmosphere and feelings it gave her. Perhaps she was human after all.

"I wish things could have been different," She clutched her stomach as she felt the fatigue begin to wash over her, "I suppose fate has other plans, though." She chuckled lifelessly.

It was too soon. It was unfair. She may have deserved it, but the once growing life inside her had not.

"Forgive me, Itachi-san."

He closed his eyes and clutched the smaller hand that was intertwined with his own. "Do not be sorry," His eyes opened to see those beloved pink ones staring back at him, "Nothing is ever promised."

She timidly positioned herself on to her back with the help of Itachi's hands, then slowly brought her own bloodied one to his cheek, to which he once again closed his eyes.

"Show me those eyes...those beautifully dark ones."

Abiding by her request, he released Sharingan and re-opened his lids. It was like seeing her in a whole new light; he could no longer see her chakra fading. Her time remaining. It was in that moment he felt the stabbing pain in his chest, and the pressure building behind his eyes.

Time was never going to stop for them.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?"

"For as long as I am able to."

Ah, how could she forget? Uchiha Sasuke was going to be coming after his elder brother, and avenging their clan. _If only he could know the truth. _

Akiyo, the aforementioned, was no more than five, but he was smart and already knew too much for a child his age. He was her carbon copy, born from the same village; she had rescued him from sure death two years prior. He was the only thing she had ever had a burning need to protect. She regarded him as family... like a son.

The only child she would ever have, now. And she didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Thank you for staying with me, Itachi-san." She whispered quietly as bloody tears began to cloud her vision. The pain had subsided, and now she simply felt cold.

"I..." He hesitated, "Will wait until the very end."

This vulnerability was new and frightening. He was Uchiha Itachi: The murderer of his clan, the heartless Shinobi that killed without remorse. Feeling sadness and regret were foreign feelings that he did not like, at all.

It had been his fault for this, though. He hadn't been able to make it in time, he hadn't been able to stop that fatal blow. Now, he was paying for his one moment of uncertainty with the death of his unborn child, and the woman he had grown to...

"I wonder if there is space in heaven, for the both of us?" She questioned softly with half lidded eyes.

"No, I am destined for a much darker place." He replied numbly.

"Ah," She coughed, as more blood escaped her throat, "Then I hope to go wherever you will be. That would be heavenly enough." She smiled that foreign smile and clutched on to his hand even more.

He dipped his head down, the ends of his bangs tickling her face. "I am sorry..." His lips touched hers in a fleeting kiss.

"I do not regret my time with you, Uchiha Itachi." She rasped out, trying to find any form of strength so that she could hold on for just a little longer. She didn't want to stop looking into those charcoal colored eyes that held no readable expression.

He could see her fighting to stay awake; the pain inside his chest was almost too much to bare, so he spoke those final words.

"Let go..."

And so, with a fleeting glance and smile, she did. _To die by your side, Itachi-san, is such a heavenly way to die._


	2. Rituals

_**Rituals**_

**Chapter 1  
**

Darkness.

Cold, damp...complete and utter darkness.

"It is strange," A hollow voice echoed, the sound reverberating off the empty cell walls.

A girl, no more than seven, blinked numbly and turned her head from the wall that had previously held her attention. She had almost forgotten that she was not alone.

"Strange?" She repeated, her throat dry and scratchy.

Her question met with a long silence, to which she assumed that he no longer cared, nor wanted an answer, resulting in her turning back to stare lifelessly at the wall once more.

"There are always others here with us," He spoke up again, causing her to move and grip the bars while pushing her face against the cool metal. "Yet there have been no newcomers, and they have continued to take the rest as usual." He continued.

"Perhaps Mother Darkness needs no more children." She replied back quietly.

"No!" He snapped. "Mother Darkness would not simply give up. There is something wrong; she has been angered. You can feel it as well, can't you?"

She closed her eyes and sunk to her knees, her body pushed tightly to her steel prison. "I...can feel something, though what that is, I do not know."

"Change," Her eyes opened slightly at his words, though she made no move to say anything else. Change? Everything had been the same since her birth – before then, even – so why now, would The Darkness want change?

"It is not The Darkness' will," He continued, as if he had read her thoughts. "No, it is something much different... the light, perhaps. Then again, how can the light change something it can not reach?"

She sat there, listening quietly as the boy spoke. It was upsetting – if that was what she could even refer to it as – to think that something was going to take her away from everything she had known. She did not want to leave. She wanted to do as all the others before her had done...

...Sacrifice themselves in the name of Mother Darkness.

That was why she had been born in the first place. The children in these cells were as a gift offering, to ensure peace and blessing for all the others of the village. At least, that is what they had been told.

"Your Obaa-san," He stated dully, knowing he would snatch her attention at the name. "She is the one that is going to bring the change. That is what the voices have told me."

"I do not want change," She whispered. "But she is nice, I like her. She would not do anything to harm us."

"Are you so blinded by this woman, that you can not see that Mother Darkness is unhappy? Things have been untouched for centuries, but now, that woman wants to rip you away from your true destiny!" He was yelling now, making her cover her ears and back away from the bars and into the corner of her cell. "You are a traitor! You can not run away from her, she will always find you!"

"Stop it! Stop! I am not running away, I am right here-"

"You _will_ run away! _She_ will force you to run away, and forget the reason you have been created!"

His words pierced through her like an invisible knife. She had no idea why he was saying such things, but she could feel a spark of something burn deep inside when he continued to scream about her fate. Though what that was, she could not say.

She was born in darkness, lived in darkness...and soon, she would die for darkness.

* * *

"Hirayama Akemi, stand aside."

"You are bringing out _both_ children, why? It has always been just one-"

"The Great Elder has spoken, they are to both be sacrificed on the night of the new moon...Tonight."

"It has never been this way-"

"Silence!" The man glared harshly, but quickly softened when he saw the look in Akemi's eyes. "You have been a great asset to this village, Hirayama-san, but now that it is your own flesh and blood that is to be sacrificed, you wish to break the Great Elder's word."

"I do not wish-" He held a hand up to silence her.

"Many of us have gone through the pain of seeing them die, but it is for the good of our village. This you know. If it came down to personal feelings, we would have all perished by now... I am sorry to say this, but if you continue to cause any further trouble, you shall be locked in the holding cells until the ceremony is over." He bowed low while muttering another apology, before turning and walking away from the woman who now stood alone in the town center, a look of pure worry etched into her features.

"This is not good...they might not make it in time," She mumbled to herself while biting her thumb nail and looking to the setting sun. "Shit!"

Hastily making her way back to her home, she forcefully pushed the doors open and scurried to the birdcage outside. Grabbing the paper and ink brush next to it, she jotted down her message, attached it to one of the pigeons, then let it fly away to its desired destination. "Please, make it in time..." She prayed to the skies as her heart thumped inside her chest.

"'Ka-san." The new voice caught her off guard as she whirled around to see her daughter standing near the back door. "What...are you doing?"

"Suzume-chan, when did you-"

"Who could you possibly be sending a message to, '_ka-san?_" Suzume interrupted venomously with a glare.

"Hmm? Just an old friend, she has thought about visiting." Akemi matched her daughter's look for a split second, before putting on a large smile. "Come, come, inside you go. I'll get tea started!"

"You know then, that tonight is the night. She has finally been chosen."

Akemi stopped her movements, and turned her head slightly, so that she could glance at her daughter. "One would think that as the mother of that child, you would be a little more upset at the fact that she will be killed."

"Do not lecture me on how I should and should not act when she was never mine. My only child is Yuuko, and that...abomination...will only make her stronger."

"You, Suzume, are the only abomination here." Akemi lashed back, not missing the look of shock on her daughter's face. "I thought I had raised you better," She muttered, before pointing to the door. "Leave."

Huffing loudly, she moved to exit, but not before turning around to give her mother a sickening smile. "Do you truly think that those monsters are going to be saved in time? You are a disgrace to this village, and I hope you are run out once those children are dead and gone." Without another word, she turned and left.

"Child, you, and the rest of this damned village, are the only monsters." Akemi gripped her tea-cup tightly as a new resolve befell her. If they did not make it in time, then she would be the one to take her granddaughter away.

* * *

"They are coming."

She turned her gaze to the cell door and clutched her stuffed teddy bear – one of the few gifts left by Obaa-chan – tightly against her chest. Her mind was in a frenzy as she tried to picture the outside world; her stomach felt strange, as if something was flying around inside, and her heart thumped rapidly inside her breast. No, she concluded, she did not like this feeling at all.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems Mother Darkness is taking the both of us." He muttered, to himself or to her, she did not know. Her mind instead focused on his words, and the footsteps climbing down the stairs. Soon, she would be one with The Darkness, but what perturbed her the most, was that they both were being summoned. It never happened in twos.

"Then this is the change you were talking about." She stated cautiously, unsure if she actually wanted a response from him or not. The voices had been telling him a lot, whereas she– no pun intended – remained left in the dark.

"It very may well be. Then again, something still feels quite off, though, I know nothing more than what my instincts are telling me. The voices have disappeared, as well as the see-through people... It seems they have found no reason to be here any longer."

Opening her mouth to reply, she found herself lost for words, and instead, silently waited for the cloaked figures to take her away. There wasn't much more to say to him, anyway. No, now was the time for her to push her thoughts away and prepare for her inevitable demise; something most people feared, yet she was willing to welcome.

The clacking of shoes brought her from her reverie as a cloaked figure stood before her cell – her home. "It is time." His monotone voice brought no comfort as he raised a key to unlatch the door, then throw a white gown into her chamber. "Put on the ceremonial robe and come with me."

Dropping the bear, she did as she was told and grabbed the gown that had been carelessly thrown to the dirty floor, as her ears caught the other man repeat the same orders to her earlier neighbor. Lifting the cloth overhead, she tugged the ends so that it fit comfortably – though, a tad too loose – and walked slowly towards the figure, whom roughly grabbed her hands as he tied a rope around her wrists, binding them together.

"Let's go."

Clenching her fingers, she followed behind cautiously, her eyes catching the other two walking just a few feet ahead. The thumping in her chest continued as she looked back to the lone teddy bear sitting, abandoned, on her makeshift bed, then back to the dark figure in front of her. Escape could have been easy, she mused, but running away would have been a disgrace to the ones before her, and she found no consolation in the thought of disappointing The Great Ones.

They reached the stairs in a matter of seconds, and she hesitated while looking up at the now unlocked and open door; flickering lights and sounds were already giving her a headache, and she wished to be back in the blanket of blackness.

"Walk." The hooded voice commanded as he tugged her roughly along behind him, his patience wearing thin.

She made no sound as she was pulled up the stairs and pushed into the outside world. The flickering flames around the entire vicinity burned her eyes, the different smells invading her senses made her dizzy, and the cool night air chilled her to the bone as goosebumps appeared on her porcelain skin. This would be her first and last taste at freedom, for which she was content. It was nothing short of horrible.

Her vision flickered to the boy in front of her as she took in his image: white hair, pink eyes, and pale skin. She then moved her gaze to the villagers, instantly spotting their distinct differences: dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin.

It was ironic that they, the Children of Darkness, looked like they belonged to the light, while the citizens of the village fit the criteria for death better. Then again, who was she to question fate?

"The time is once again among us, Kurayamigakure!"

Cheers erupted among the crowd as a line of figures – all cloaked in dark blue robes with gold trimmings – filed out from different directions and made their way around a stone table. They remained hooded, with their heads bowed and a single white candle in their hands. All previous cheering had stopped, and everyone was now silent; the chirping of crickets being the only sounds to break the silence.

Three more figures emerged from the back of the crowd; one wearing white robes, while the other two wore the same colored ones as the others standing around the table. Their heights were shorter than the rest, and instinctively, her eyes burned into the one on the left as an ominous feeling surrounded her.

This was not right.

"Have you noticed it then?" Quipped a feminine voice, causing the girl to turn her head toward the source.

"Mayu," She stared at the woman for a brief second before glancing back to the figures in front of her. The only person who seemed to notice the new presence was the boy, though he made no indication other than a simple glance back.

In this light, Mayu seemed more transparent than usual, though, her short dark hair, and large brown eyes were still easily distinguishable.

"It is not what you had imagined it to be, correct?" She continued, moving her body through the cloaked figure and popping her head out of his back. "You will see, this is how it should not be!"

Her cackles echoed as she disappeared from sight, then reappeared in front of the boy. "Don't look so alarmed," She cooed sarcastically while petting his head. "Only you two can see me!"

The girl's eyes flickered back and forth between the two, before once again settling on the ceremony ahead. She had no time to deal with Mayu's insistent badgering.

Noticing she no longer had their attention, Mayu pouted childishly. "Ah, fine. Ignore me then," She settled next to the girl once more. "I will be good and wait patiently for those Konohagakure ninja to – oops!" She instantly clamped a hand over her mouth in mock shock, conveniently hiding the smirk underneath.

Konohagakure...Ninja? Snapping her head in Mayu's direction, she looked to her expectantly, awaiting an explanation.

"I see I have your attention once more," She smirked.

"What are –"

"Tonight, we shall be rid of the darkness so that we can fly into the light once more!" The crowd erupted in cheers and applause again, conveniently interrupting their conversation as Mayu vanished, leaving the girl without anything else.

Finding no amusement in her games, she closed her eyes briefly in annoyance, before reopening them to view the man speaking. It was the one with a white cloak who had taken center stage as he held up a large gold cup and pointed to the shorter figure, on the right. From her distance, she could only hear mumbled words that would further delude the truth, as she instead focused on his actions.

Suddenly, the two were pushed forward, now openly facing the muttering crowd. _Monsters. Demons. Inhuman. _Those were just a few of the curses they spat loathsomely toward the children that made no indications that they had even heard their venomous words.

They should have been cheering and calling them great things! No, this definitely was not right.

"The first to be chosen in tonight's ceremony is Narita Choukichi!" Applause and cheers continued as the mentioned – the one on the right – walked through the circle and to the edge of the table while removing his hood.

It felt as though her heart had stopped beating. The boy, no older than them, looked exactly like the one next to her, with the exception of his eyes and hair being a darker shade. How...was this possible?

"Bring the Doppelganger down to the ceremonial table!" The boy was grabbed roughly and pushed toward the group. He gave a fleeting glance to her, his eyes portraying the same confusion and fear that she herself was feeling.

Doppelganger...Is that what they were?

"This is not a sacrifice for a greater good – it is to distribute your powers accordingly, and kill you off in the process." Mayu spoke sullenly as she reappeared and looked to the ceremony with half-lidded eyes. "They use the excuse of demons and monsters to scare everyone into believing you children are just that, when in fact, they only want the blood you have been born with."

Pink eyes widened slightly as she took a step back, only to be reprimanded by the guard next to her and pushed to her earlier place. Her hands unconsciously clenched, and her heart thumped rapidly against her breast bone as she watched what was happening in front of her.

"You are lying."

Mayu frowned. "Am I? Sorry, but it's the truth... I've seen enough of these things to know."

"Why?" A quiet, whispered response.

"I've already told – "

Screams erupted from the white-haired boy, who was now laying with his back to the table. His limbs were held down by some form of light, while a diagram stationed underneath lit up with the same blue hue as his constraints. Blood began to seep from his eyes, mouth, and ears as he continued to scream in agony, while Choukichi – who bore no emotion or remorse – held a golden cup under the table as it caught the red liquid that drained from his twin.

Only when the cup filled to the rim did the boy quiet his cries, be it out of pure exhaustion or helplessness; he was close to death. Choukichi drank from the cup without hesitation, and in that moment, the unnamed boy on the table awoke with a newfound energy as he began writhing and emitting animalistic grunts. His eyes became inverted: the sclera turning black and his irises taking on a silvery white color, while his bones cracked in ways that didn't even seem possible

It was horrifying, but she couldn't look away.

Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the crowd as they witnessed the scene before them, though no one spoke any words. Moving with haste, two cloaked men brought forth a mask that held two long spikes on the inside of the eye holes and positioned it over the boys face, while another grabbed his head to hold it still. He continued to growl and claw and his bindings, almost as if he was unaware of the danger he was now in.

It was like he was no longer human.

Within seconds, a sickening crunch was heard, followed by complete silence. No more growls, no more screams. The boy was dead.

Claps and cheers erupted once more as Choukichi walked to the white cloaked figure and bowed his head. The figure touched his hair lightly, before removing his cloak and replacing it with a white one and ushering him to stand tall once more.

"Tonight, on this, the eve of October 23, Narita Choukichi has fulfilled both his destiny and duty as this village's vessel! The start of the new morning will bring him great honor, as well as mark the day he begins his journey into adulthood, for he shall start his training to become one of the head priests. Congratulations, Narita-san."

"Thank you, Yatogami-sama." Choukichi replied with another bow, before taking his spot to the right of the man.

"And now, for the next child," Yatogami beckoned the figure to his left with an old and wrinkled hand.

Her heart was beating erratically as she stood paralyzed to her current spot, unable to fully comprehend what she had just witnessed. The boy, who she had known for the duration of her time in the cells, was now dead and gone. For what? Definitely not what they had been tricked into believing, that was for sure. And she...well, she was going to be next.

"Stop!"

The owner of the voice stepped up, followed by four strangers. All of whom wearing some sort of band with matching insignia etched into the metal.

"Hirayama Akemi," The cloaked figure next to the girl dropped his hood and took a step forward. "I told you what would happen if you disrupted the ceremony!"

"Haruka-san, have your eyes finally deceived you? You can not stop me." She nodded toward the strangers. "These Konohagakure ninja are here to end this once and for all. That girl... My granddaughter, will be taken under my care."

"You can not take her and allow her to live! She is a monster!"

"She is a child. Nothing more, nothing less." Akemi walked, pushing her way through the crowd of villagers with a sour expression. "You all are the demons! Killing innocent children in the name of the Gods, my, what a joke!"

With her escorts there, none of the villagers dared take even a single step toward the woman as she gingerly reached her hand out to the girl.

"You are safe now," She smiled.

The girl made no inclination, making the woman wonder if she had even really heard or understood her words. Perhaps she had been momentarily traumatized by what had just transpired? Then again, her posture and face lacked any form of fear or shock. It held nothing really.

"Child," She pushed further, her hand now resting atop white tendrils. "Do you –"

An electric blue light illuminated under the girl's feet as the woman took a surprised step back. Instantly, the child was pulled by an invisible force and held to the ground in the same restraints that had held the boy before her. Without a moment's hesitation, Akemi quickly made to grab her, but was met with a very painful shock to her hands as she instinctively recoiled.

"Stop this! Release her!" She cried.

Yatogami's voice broke her pleas, "The child will die here, tonight! You have interfered enough, Akemi!"

"If the child dies, you will die!" She countered as her eyes moved back to her granddaughter. Those large pink eyes looked to her with such questioning that her heart felt like it was breaking.

Then, the shocks ensued, causing those same eyes to close in pain as her small body writhed and twisted inhumanly. There was nothing but blackness, now.

"_Mother Darkness...You have saved me." _

* * *

Loud beeps echoed throughout the room as Akemi sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, watching her granddaughter like a hawk.

"Her vitals have not changed any, but she should be waking soon. The pain medication will be wearing off shortly... I will be back in a little while, do not hesitate to call me if anything changes."

"Yes, thank you very much." said Akemi offhandedly as the nurse left the room.

_Where...am I? _

_What is that sound? _

Slowly, she could feel herself regain control of her body as the voices rang inside her pounding brain. Was this death - had she made Mother Darkness proud? Using whatever strength she could muster, she opened her eyelids timidly, only to hiss in pain and cover them with her hands. The blinding whiteness felt as though it had burned through her retinas completely, causing her tear ducts to produce pools of a clear and salty liquid.

"You're awake - Oh!" Shuffling could be heard through her moment of pain, and then a click from a few feet away. "The nurse mentioned that this would be possible. You haven't been exposed to light your entire life, and with such lightly colored eyes, it could be a painful experience. It's okay now, though, I've turned off all the lights and closed the blinds. You can open your eyes."

With slight hesitation, she dared to move her hands away from her face and open her lids once more. The shaded light still slightly burned, but it was bearable.

"W-where am I?" asked Chiyako dryly while looking at her surroundings.

"A hospital, inside Konohagakure. I managed to get you to safety, thanks to those shinobi."

The girl remained stoic, laying in complete silence and making no further motion to talk. Akemi gave an awkward cough, before standing and walking to the door. Pale pink eyes followed her movements robotically as she pushed a large white button, then moved to sit back in her seat. "I've called the nurse to make sure everything is all right with you. Hopefully, I can bring you home today!"

"...Home?"

Akemi faltered slightly before catching herself. "Ah, I forget that you don't know the meanings of many things. Poor child..."

The clicking of the door opening caught their attention as they both glanced to the entrance. A young nurse stood there with a large smile on her face and waved to the girl on the bed. "Well hello there, Chiyako-chan! It's good to see you've finally woken up." She moved toward the machines on the left and quickly wrote down a few notes before once again turning to the two. "I believe everything looks normal, you should be able to get out of here today! I just need to get the doctor to double check everything first." she smiled brightly before exiting the room with a small click of the door.

"Isn't that great news?" Akemi smiled while patting Chiyako's hair affectionately.

"Who is Chiyako?"

Akemi stopped and blinked, then smiled a large smile once more. "You, silly. That's your name!"

A name? Legend spoke of Mother Darkness giving the Children their names after sacrificing themselves to her, yet she had lived through it and still received one. Perhaps this was truly meant to be her destiny?

"Chi-ya-ko..." The name felt odd on her tongue, but her heart felt a burst of warmth at the sound.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel anymore, but laying there, in the plush hospital bed...made her feel content. Yes, she mused, it felt too right to be wrong.

* * *

**Author note:** No Itachi in this one, sadly. I am just trying to set up the premise of the story for now, so it may move slowly (I'm hoping not!) but there will be good stuff eventually. I am still unsure of what to put the rating as, since there is going to be blood and gore in later chapters... ah, I supposed I'll just keep it at M, just in case.

This character is a new one for me... and I am excited to see how she progresses. Hopefully she doesn't end up Mary-Sueish, though I'm doubtful that she will. Chiyako is definitely going to be a unique character for me to write. I would love to hear any feedback for this...it shows me people are actually reading this and gives me the extra confidence boost I need to write more chapters.

Next chapter should be out shortly, I've been a busy little bee with this story. :)


	3. Beginnings

_**Beginnings**_

**Chapter 2**

_"Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the fall." ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

There is a fondness in many people's heart when they see the changing of the seasons. For some, it is a remembrance; for others, a time of celebration – but for most, the simple beauty of it all was enough. While plants withered then died, and animals buried themselves deep into their nests, the natural circle of life ended, but also brought the start of a new one. While Fall and Winter represented death, there was no time to mourn, for new life would pop back up come Spring. There was an equal balance to everything.

A Ying, and a Yang.

The changing colors of the leaves, and cool fall air was a welcomed change for Chiyako, whom had never before seen or felt anything of the sort. It hadn't been fair for her to assume the outside world was horrible upon her first taste, and while she had thought many different thoughts during her time alone, she was certain now that Fall was to be her most liked season. There was something about it that made her feel...alive.

Those feelings, though, were short lived, as her only chances to experience it at all were when she and Akemi walked to-and-from the small tailor shop located in the heart of Konoha. Even then, she was bundled in layers and forced to wear protective eye gear so not to be pained by the sunlight. Albinism is what her condition had been called: extreme sensitivity to light, as well as future vision problems. The prognosis? Stay away from sunlight. Quite ironic, really.

That train of thought didn't deter Akemi, though; she refused to hide her grandchild away. While she might have been over protective, keeping Chiyako locked up and taught to fear sunlight was not how she planned to raise her. She was saved for the sole purpose of _living,_ and that was what she was going to do.

It was a difficult task. Chiyako, who had never stepped foot out of her cell before now, knew nothing of the world. Everything was a new experience for her, and while it was arduous to continually explain things that were so blatantly obvious to most, the girl caught on surprisingly fast, and remembered every last detail. Her brain was incredible, like a well-oiled machine.

There were still some basic human functions that were lost on her, though. Like an important wire had been unplugged somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind...

"Chiyako, please stop staring at the customers," said Akemi brusquely, her gaze falling on the white haired girl sitting at the back counter.

Chiyako, slightly perturbed by her grandmother's tone, averted her eyes from the young woman shuffling through the clothes rack near the shop's entrance, and instead focused on her guardian.

"Forgive me, Obaa-san," she unconsciously glanced back to the customer, then to the much older looking lady behind her, whom no one seemed to notice. "It is still odd to me... that they can not see the people that are following them."

"Most people," Akemi began hesitantly, trying to find the right words. "They...well, they can't see the things you can. It is also upsetting to hear or think about someone they can not see following them, so that is why I ask you to not say or do anything that could disturb them."

"When the see-through people realize I can see them, they pester me until I do something." Chiyako replied bluntly as she turned back to Akemi. "Their cries and screams really hurt my head."

"Scaring away all my customers hurts _my _head," Akemi chided quietly, so not to alert her present customer of any disturbances. "I know it's difficult, but you must try to ignore it."

Chiyako sat quietly, the miniscule frown on her mouth enlightening Akemi to her bereavement of the situation. She didn't say anything else.

"Chiyako..." said Akemi with a sigh. She meant to add more, but was struck with an even better idea.

Making her way in to the back room, she rummaged through a few things before pulling out a medium-sized book with a smile. Chiyako remained sitting quietly on her perch, simply observing, her gaze lingering on the rectangular object in her grandmother's hands.

Akemi set the book on the table in front of the girl.

"This was one of my favorite books as a child," She smiled brightly while opening the cover and flipping to the first page. "It's called the The Stolen Princess."

Chiyako stared at the colorful display in front of her for a moment, then turned a questioning glance to Akemi.

"I do not understand."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," said Akemi quietly, crestfallen.

"Are you sad that I don't?"

Akemi smiled, almost amused at Chiyako's inept ability to gauge emotion. It was a wonder, really, since she couldn't seem to create any of her own.

"A book is used for entertainment purposes," she began, moving away from the previous conversation. "People read the words, and a story is told through them – the pictures just make it more enjoyable."

"They look like scattered black lines."

"Well, normally, children your age have been taught, or are learning how to read." Akemi explained. "I suppose for now, you can just look at the pictures and create your own story."

Chiyako gave her a blank stare, still not fully understanding the concept of books and reading, but not voicing her distaste either. Sighing, Akemi turned to the second page and tapped the picture with her index finger.

"Just look at the pictures," She took a step back and looked to the customer. "I have to help her, so do try to keep your attention on the book. No more staring."

Chiyako watched Akemi walk away while keeping her gaze focused on the two for a few seconds before quickly bowing her head and putting all of her attention into the book. It was colorful, and extremely bright; the intensity of it all was a bit overwhelming, but she remained glued to her current position. She had promised to at least try.

Tentatively, she touched the corner of the paper and pushed her finger toward the center of the book, successfully turning the page and exposing herself to even more colorful drawings. From what she had seen, nothing about the story made sense. There was a castle, a girl, and some scary looking man crawling through her window...

"The Stolen Princess? I love this book!"

Stealing a glance to her left, Chiyako looked at the figure beside her briefly, then turned back to staring blankly at the book.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered quietly, hoping to avoid disturbing Akemi any further.

"Well I followed you, of course. That place got boring after you left, and I wanted to see how you were faring in this new environment."

"...I see." said Chiyako in a curt and uninterested manner.

"I was hoping you would be a little more...excited." Mayu replied back mockingly as she tried to force more of a reaction out of Chiyako. The provoking fell short, though, when she realized she was no longer eliciting a response from the girl.

Instead, she heaved a large sigh while begrudgingly giving up.

"Shall I read you the story?"

Chiyako seemed to perk up at the offer, as she turned to the apparition with an (almost) hopeful look in her eyes.

"You will have to turn the pages when I tell you to, of course." Mayu shrugged lightly then turned her attention to the book. "You are a few pages too far, start from the beginning."

Following orders, Chiyako flipped back to the front of the book and waited expectantly for Mayu to begin.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

Time passed slowly, and the repeated process of reading and looking at bright pictures was beginning to put a strain on Chiyako's already sensitive eyes. She was unsure of the cause, be it from constant staring, or the time of day – but she was tired. Extremely tired.

Since being freed from her previous enclosure, her Circadian Rhythm had been thrown for a loop and as such, her body took to falling asleep during the day and wanting to be awake during the night. Apparently though, that was incorrect, and a habit she needed to be break immediately. A task that seemed even too difficult for Akemi...much to her chagrin.

Rubbing her heavy eyes, Chiyako took a small glance around the shop, taking notice of the quiet and desolate area. The constant stop-and-go of the sewing machine in the back room being the only indicator that Akemi had not left her there alone. Mayu, being ever reliable, had disappeared a short while after reading the story to her twice, and attempting to teach her the basics of the alphabet; something along the lines of, 'finding out the scoop on this town', was her only excuse as she vanished.

Chiyako had been left to her own devices.

And so, she sat, mentally debating between staying seated and waiting patiently for Akemi to release her from her commitment, or to leave her post and take refuge in the back room, where a large and comfortable sofa sat waiting. The choice was an obvious one...

...Or at least, would have been, had the bell above the door not chimed, signaling a customer.

Remembering Akemi's words, she bowed her head once more and sat unmoving as she pretended to read the book. Curiosity and an aching pain in her neck tugged at her once unwavering promise to sit silently and ignore any impulses to stare at customers, however, it seemed that her loyalty to Akemi overrode those inexplicably human vices as she remained rooted to her position.

Pain was simply weakness leaving the body. Nothing was going to make her waver...

"Chiyako, come here."

Akemi's request vanquished her resolve instantly, causing her to snap her head up and look to the three people standing near her grandmother. The very sudden feeling of her stomach dropping and her heart stopping became overwhelming as she took in their appearances.

Dark hair, dark eyes...

They had come back for her. They had come to finish what had been started. They had come to kill her, just like that boy.

"Chiyako-chan, come say hello to my old friend, Uchiha Mikoto, and her children!"

No...Those dark traits seemed to be prevalent, not just in her village, but this one as well. They were simply strangers; born and raised in Konohagakure.

They weren't here to kill her.

This wasn't right. These human emotions weren't supposed to exist; she wasn't meant to feel anything. At least, that was what she had been told, but...she was no longer in those holding cells. Did that mean their words meant nothing anymore? Was she _allowed_ to feel such things?

"Hello," Chiyako bowed respectfully as her heartbeat returned to normal, her voice even. "My name is Hirayama Chiyako, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Akemi, seemingly pleased with her granddaughter for remembering the basic mannerisms of greeting someone, tapped her head softly, alerting her that it was alright to stop bowing.

Standing straight once more, she took the time to carefully scrutinize them. It was painfully obvious that they were all related – black hair, black eyes, ivory complexions – Chiyako noted, though, that the youngest one, nestled comfortably in his mother's arms, looked more like her than the boy standing to her right. In fact, there wasn't much resemblance between the two aside from their hair and eyes.

Eyes...

His were staring deeply. Was this the uncomfortable feeling that she had been giving the customers when doing the exact same thing?

"How cute!" Mikoto gushed, causing Chiyako to drop her eye contact with the boy. "I am Uchiha Mikoto, and these are my sons, Sasuke and – "

"Uchiha Itachi," the boy bowed respectively and gave a small smile.

"My, such a handsome young man!" praised Akemi. "You will grow up to be a heart breaker."

"Oh, I hope I would have taught him better than that!" said Mikoto with a small giggle. "But Chiyako-chan here...she's like a little doll. Imagine her when she's all grown up."

Akemi feigned sadness, "I hope she stays small forever – I already feel old enough!"

The two shared a laugh as Chiyako listened to the conversation with mild interest. The inner workings of conversation were still an enigma to her, and she found that learning how to talk to certain people was a lot more difficult than Akemi had let on. Some people demanded respect, while others could be talked to in a casual manner, and then there were those that called each other rude names and laughed it off. Instead, she found that talking to everyone in a respectful manner – even if they were younger – gave her far less trouble.

Sasuke, the youngest one, was now on the floor and latching on to his elder brother, whom had yet to move his gaze elsewhere. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, many people stared at her. Apparently, her appearance was strange; white hair, pink eyes surrounded by thick lashes that shared the same hue as her hair... it was different. Odd.

"You two stay here and get to know Chiyako-chan a little more, okay? I'm going to get fitted for a new kimono." Mikoto gave them a large smile as she trailed behind Akemi.

Chiyako, catching the curt nod her grandmother gave, turned to the two brothers standing before her.

"Obaa-san says that staring is rude," she stated monotonously while looking at Itachi.

Her words seemed to have caught him off guard as he blinked suddenly and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Forgive me...It seems I have forgotten my manners." He waited a moment for her to reply, but seeing as she gave no indication that she was going to do so, he instead tried to fill the awkward silence. "You are new here, correct? Are you attending the Academy?"

Chiyako simply gave him a blank stare as she tried to remember what Akemi had told her about conversation. It definitely was not her forte, and honestly, she tried to avoid it at all costs. It seemed though, that Itachi was not going to be leaving any time soon, so she would have to attempt some sort of strung together words to keep her grandmother happy. Even if she had no clue to what he was talking about.

"Academy?" she questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"Er...yeah. The place where you learn things, like how to be a shinobi and such?" Itachi replied hesitantly, wondering if she was perhaps...mentally unstable.

He had heard the rumors floating around the village about Chiyako, but he had learned early on that most rumors were just that...rumors. Yet, here he stood, in front of the same girl that was said to be saved from sacrifice, who had lived her entire life locked in a cage, treated as an abomination – and he was at a loss for how to correctly talk to her.

He was Uchiha Itachi, genius prodigy; he should have known exactly how to handle the situation. It was unnerving.

"I apologize... I am not yet familiar with the customs of your village, and as such, I am still learning a great many things." Chiyako replied unblinkingly. "Could you explain to me, about these...academy and shinobi?"

Itachi raised a fine brow and cautiously went over the correct words in his head before speaking. "That would be a lot of information, unfortunately. I can simply give you the basics, if that is alright?"

Chiyako stood unmoving, staring, causing Itachi to give an awkward cough before continuing.

"As I mentioned before, the Academy is basically a school where one learns things. They can choose to go through the grades and graduate as a normal civilian, or choose the path of the shinobi and learn the same things, as well as basic shinobi knowledge. Shinobi are the nation's fighting force, if you will... they protect their villages by learning many different techniques, and how to infiltrate sovereign nations. They also help other villages that are too poor, or too small to build their own shinobi forces."

"Ita, 'nobi!" Sasuke exclaimed proudly while tugging on his brother's arm.

Chiyako glanced to the smaller Uchiha, having forgotten that he was still present. His words were odd, and she couldn't decipher what exactly it was that he had said, but she gave a single nod nonetheless.

Itachi, noticing her confused stare – if he could really even call it that – decided to decode his younger brother's message for her.

"Yes, I am a shinobi." said Itachi, almost proudly. "It is my first year at the academy, but it seems my time there will be much shorter than most."

"You wish to protect this village, then?" said Chiyako, her tone questioning.

Itachi paused briefly to look at Sasuke, before replying, "I believe in pacifism over fighting, but if it is to protect those that I care about – as well as the people of this village – then I will use my birth right to do so."

"I see..." Chiyako replied offhandedly while turning to look at her grandmother measuring Mikoto in the back. "Is everyone able to do that, become a shinobi?"

Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Well, no," he admitted honestly, "Many can't handle the stress, are not physically or mentally strong enough, or run into other issues when trying. However, a great deal of applicants that go through the academy make it out and into their own squads."

Chiyako took a moment to absorb the information, her mind flashing to those few shinobi that had rescued her from sure death.

"Would I...be able to?"

"I don't see why not," he began slowly, trying to gauge her chances of actually making it into the ninja academy. She didn't know much, but he had learned through their short exchange that she wasn't incompetent; her learning capabilities seemed to be spot-on, and her chakra reserves well maintained. It was the matter of her... physical attributes that could become troublesome. "Even if you can't make it in, at least you can get a good education and perhaps make some friends through normal schooling."

Itachi smiled kindly at her while patting Sasuke's head. "He will be there as well, once he is old enough, of course."

"Like Ita'!" squealed Sasuke.

Chiyako meant to ask Itachi more, but lost her chance as the footsteps of Akemi and Mikoto made their way toward them.

"Oh, thank you so much, Akemi-san!" said Mikoto in appreciation as she bent down to grab Sasuke. "I can not wait to see the finished product. You have always made the most exquisite kimonos for me."

"You know it's not a problem, Mikoto-san! You have always been my favorite customer."

"You give me too much credit," Mikoto waved off the compliment as she looked to the two children. "Did you get along alright?"

"Yes, Mother. Hirayama-san was nice company." Itachi smiled at the girl. "I hope you decide to look into joining the Academy."

"She isn't enrolled?" said Mikoto with a slight frown. "It would do her good, and give her more opportunities to make friends."

Akemi bit the inside of her cheek. It was inevitable, really...she just didn't think that the subject would come up so soon. Uchiha were notorious for their high-leveled shinobi – Itachi being the best they had seen in years. It was only natural for them to bring it up of their own accord.

But, in truth, she had no way of telling them her distaste toward the thought of Chiyako joining and trying to become a ninja, without sounding completely overbearing. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Ah, well... I have been a bit hesitant, really. Chiyako doesn't understand many things yet, and I'm not sure if it's a good time to enroll her – "

"Well, the academy will be able to teach her those things," Mikoto interrupted. " Itachi-kun is there now, so if you are worried about her being alone, I am sure he wouldn't mind helping her out."

Itachi shook his head, albeit a bit hesitantly. "I would not mind at all."

Akemi inwardly sighed at their persistence. If there was one thing she disliked about their clan, it was definitely the dominance they emitted. She knew though, whatever excuse she told Mikoto would not be good enough. There was no way to win.

"I suppose there would be no harm in looking into it," said Akemi rigidly.

"Great! I know you won't regret it, Akemi-san." Mikoto gingerly touched the woman's arm, then turned to the door. "I still have to get a few things for dinner, so we'll be heading out. Be sure to let me know when the kimono is ready."

Akemi smiled and nodded as she waved good-bye to the family. Chiyako remained stoic, though nodded ever slightly as Itachi turned to look back at her with a smile and wave. For some reason, she knew she would be seeing him again sooner, rather than later.

There was also the realization that he had gotten her to speak more than a few words, a feat not even Akemi had yet been able to achieve. Now, it felt strangely lonely.

"Those Uchiha do make some fine men,"

Chiyako glanced to her left to see Mayu floating with her palm to her chin and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That one you were talking to...Itachi, was it? I hear he is the best this village has to offer. Everybody wants a piece of him, and he's only seven!" Mayu smirked knowingly at Chiyako. "Don't go falling in love, or anything."

Love?

She didn't even know what that was.

* * *

Chiyako stared lazily out the window, her eyes taking in everything, but her brain refused to register anything other than Akemi slamming dishes in the other room. The sun had set, and now, with the dark blanket over the sky, she was able to sit comfortably in her room without being forced to wear those annoying glasses.

Inwardly flinching at every loud sound, she began to grow weary of the constant feeling of anger radiating from her grandmother. It had been getting progressively worse throughout the day – thanks to Uchiha Mikoto – and now, Chiyako wasn't sure what she would see if she took even a single step outside her door. Or if she even wanted to.

The sound of her stomach growling was all the courage she needed though, as she gingerly stood to her feet and glided to the door. Hesitating momentarily, she inhaled a deep breath before opening it and poking her head out. There was nothing out of place. A few short steps was all it took to reach the kitchen, to which she stopped just outside and watched as her grandmother slam yet another plate into the cupboard.

"Obaa-san –"

Wildly, Akemi turned around, glass in hand and ready to throw. "C-Chiyako, Don't sneak up on me like that!" She set the glass down.

"Forgive me – "

"Do you want to join the Academy?" said Akemi suddenly, urgently. "Tell me this seriously. Do you truly know what you would be getting yourself into if you became a shinobi?"

Chiyako stood silently, unsure of how to answer. Yes, she did indeed want to join, though the repercussions of her answer weren't plainly obvious. Perhaps she was being selfish? But in her defense, she was doing it _for_ her grandmother...she wanted to protect her. A repayment of sorts.

"I...know little of what shinobi life entails, but it would be something I could learn. And if I choose to leave that path, then I can, correct?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose..." said Akemi, flabbergasted at Chiyako's reply, but considerably calmer nonetheless. "If it is what you want, Chiyako, then I will stand behind you through this decision."

Chiyako blinked as her heart gave a small flutter. "So, I may join?"

"Yes..." Akemi turned to stir the pot of boiling stew. "There will be conditions that will be followed though, understand?"

"I understand."

Akemi nodded wordlessly as she pulled out a bowl and ladled the stew inside.

"Then, let's begin."

Much like the leaves outside, Chiyako knew that this would be the beginning of her life cycle...and in that moment, she couldn't have felt more happy to be alive.


	4. Cycles

_**Cycles**_

**Chapter 3**

She had been so _stupid_ to have agreed haphazardly to such conditions without hearing them out first. And she really, truly regretted it. Chiyako knew that Akemi was a bit overprotective, and still being against the idea of her becoming a kunoichi – which, she learned, was what female shinobi were called – her conditions would be no less than absurd.

Two weeks was the given deadline. Two weeks to accomplish goals she hadn't been able to in the last month or so that she had been living in Konoha. Firstly, her sleep schedule would have to fixed; no more sleeping during the day and staying awake throughout the night. Secondly, she had to prove that she could make it to-and-from the Academy without getting lost. Thirdly – and possibly the worst of all – she could not leave the house without proper protection.

There were more, she was certain of it, but at that particular moment her brain couldn't comprehend anything other than the atrocious smell coming from the sunscreen on her skin. One or two layers would have sufficed, but of course, Akemi had practically dumped the entire bottle onto her - the stench making her nauseas, and the feeling of it caking caused her to cringe. It was far worse than anything she had ever endured. Torturous almost.

"I don't like this." said Chiyako, for once stating her disapproval of something.

"That's too bad," replied Akemi as she continued to lather on the white cream. "It was either this, or to cover your skin completely with clothes – and I don't think a ninja-in-training would be able to move much with that second option."

"I am still almost completely covered though."

"And sunlight can still pierce through this fabric!" Akemi latched on to Chiyako's shirt and pulled it up to the light to prove her point. "Would you like third degree burns simply because you didn't want to take these precautions?"

"Perhaps they would be far less annoying than the constant urge to regurgitate my previous meals, as well as the dizziness that I feel from being forced into smelling that horrid lotion."

"Chiyako!"

"Am I not supposed to speak the truth?

"There is a difference between speaking the truth and being rude, as well as ungrateful. I didn't have to allow you entrance into the Academy, I _chose_ to, and I can always _choose_ to change my mind." Akemi stood to her feet while giving the girl a small glare. When had she gotten so vocal about these things? And her vocabulary... so far beyond her years. It was definitely nice to see her talking more, but if it was going to be nothing but this type of attitude, than she would rather Chiyako didn't talk at all.

Chiyako said nothing else as she looked to Akemi with no indication that she felt sorry or ashamed for her words. Not even a tiny bit embarrassed by being reprimanded either.

Akemi inwardly groaned. She had been a mother before, but it was under much different circumstances; raising Chiyako was like starting from a toddler in a child's body...which brought her to another point. Now that she could see her in different clothes, Akemi noted that even for someone so petite, Chiyako looked so...underdeveloped. Be it from the harsh living conditions she had endured, or her genetic code, the lack of growth wasn't right. The women in her family were all naturally small, but Chiyako looked much younger than she should have – it was almost horrifying. At least she was thankful for the meat that seemed to be sticking to her bones, above all else.

"I suppose manners should be taught before the weeks end," Akemi mumbled, but it was obvious that it was meant to be heard, for she looked to Chiyako again in search of a reaction. There was none. "Go and put your sandals on while I grab your documents. The school will be getting out shortly, and we can schedule a good time for you to start."

Chiyako gave her a fleeting glance before walking to the front door and sitting on the floorboard as she slipped her feet through her open-toe sandals. Her skin felt oddly tight, and while it was uncomfortable, she refused to make any further complaints. Akemi had been on edge for quite some time, and though it was amusing to see her frantic, Chiyako had learned her limits. Instead, she focused on her future at the academy. It was almost exciting to think about, to know she could make something of herself; had potential to be someone great. And maybe, just maybe, she could learn more about her past.

"Let's go."

A set of sunglasses were placed roughly onto her face just as the front door opened. The bright sunlight caused her to squint for a few seconds, but thankfully there was no burning feeling like before. These contraptions were more well-liked than the nasty smelling lotions.

Akemi grabbed her small hand without another word and pulled her outside as she closed and locked the door. Chiyako noted the deep frown on her lips, but refused to say anything that would cause her grandmother's good will to be taken back. She had never wanted something as much as this.

* * *

Itachi sat boredly in his seat as the instructor continued to drawl on about things he had already learned months prior. He was far too advanced for this class – much like the previous ones he had been in – and inevitably, he would be transferred to the highest grade soon enough. While all the other students looked confused and frantic in their writings, the Uchiha prodigy remained impassive and uninterested as he waited for the bell to chime, signaling the end of the school day.

It was Saturday, which meant classes would not be in session the next day. He had sat through enough of these lectures to know that the instructor would hand the class back their weekly tests and assignments – Itachi would, of course, get perfect marks – the other students would glare or coo, the teacher would congratulate him in amazement, he would leave and go home to train, then return Monday morning and be notified that he had been moved up a class. It was always the same.

He was the Uchiha trump card, and everyone either hated or loved him for it.

"Hey, Uchiha," Itachi turned his gaze to the boy sitting to the right of him, a curious glint in his eyes. "How'd ya get so smart, huh? You're always acin' these tests and whatnot like it's nothin'...I mean, you're like, what...four years younger than the rest of us?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when the instructor slapped their tests in front of them, congratulating only him. Tentatively, he turned over the paper to see a large _excellent_ written at the top, while noting that the scowling boy's score was subpar at best. The boy mumbled something along the lines of '_stupid Uchiha ruining the curve for everyone else'_, and Itachi could only suppress a sigh as he rested his chin on his palm while turning to look out the window. It wasn't like he had chosen to be born the way he had, and he certainly couldn't choose to fail the exams without serious repercussions from his father. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place was an understatement.

He closed his eyes momentarily as the instructor returned to the front of the class and began his weekly lecture on how the students needed to study more, and to follow in 'young Itachi's' footsteps'. The glares burning through his closed lids made him feel oddly skittish, but he remained stoic and unresponsive, reminding himself that he wasn't here to be praised.

Luck seemed to have been on his side as the bell chimed, prodding him to quickly stand from his seat and gently set his books into his schoolbag, careful to keep all of his papers from crinkling. From the corner of his eye he saw a bed of white hair walking towards the Academy, instantly recognizing it to be Chiyako and her Grandmother, Akemi. Giving a small smile, he finished packing his bag and slipped it on before making a swift getaway through the back door of the classroom, hoping to reach the two before they became swallowed by the sea of students.

With his small body and quick reflexes, Itachi made it outside before they could reach the entrance, a large smile plastered onto his face.

"You have decided to join the academy," he stated enthusiastically before realizing how crude his greeting had been. "Oh, and good afternoon, Akemi-san, Chiyako-san."

"Itachi-kun...Good afternoon." Akemi seemed surprised that the young Uchiha had found them so suddenly, but gave him a smile nonetheless. "Are you always this eager to leave school?"

Itachi scratched the back of his head sheepishly while letting out a nervous laugh. "No, not normally. I spotted you two as I was packing up my bag and thought it would be good to say hello before you got lost in the crowd of students."

"How thoughtful! Perhaps you could even show us toward the enrollment office?"

Itachi froze for a brief moment as he imagined his angry father, then turned his charcoal gaze to the small girl clutching on to her grandmother's clothes and looking past him in a scared curiosity. At least, he assumed so; the dark circular glasses covering much of her face didn't give him access to her eyes.

"I don't mind," the words fell out of his mouth as if he had no self control on the matter. "It can be quite confusing for anyone who has never stepped inside before. Follow me, I'll make sure to stay close as the students tend to flood the hallways."

Akemi gave a kind smile while patting Chiyako's head and grabbing her small hand as the trio made their way into the academy. The bustling noises and crowds of students made her feel skittish as many stopped to stare at her, what she assumed to be, odd appearance. From what she observed, there seemed to be an array of differences among the children, but apparently they had all become accustomed to their own looks, so her sudden presence was cause for gossip.

Gripping tightly to Akemi's hand, Chiyako pushed her body closer to her grandmother's as an odd feeling of insecurity coursed through her veins. She hadn't been prepared for this, nor did she really even think that so many students would loiter around after classes. It almost made her want to turn tail and hide in the comforts of her bedroom. _Almost._

"Here we are. This is the main office where you will find everything you need, just ask the secretaries." Itachi's voice broke her out of her conscious shell as she curiously glanced toward his smiling face, an eerie calm coating her nerves. "I would love to stick around and help you further, but I am afraid I am already late for training with my father. Good luck to you, Chiyako-san."

The eldest Uchiha dipped from the room, taking with him Chiyako's sense of security. Her large doe eyes looked up at Akemi through black lenses as she once again clutched onto the fabric of her skirt, all sense of confidence fleeting.

"Chiyako," Akemi murmured gently as her eyes softened. "If you are not ready we do not have to enroll you..."

She shook her head, white locks swaying with the movement as her quiet voice broke through, "I will be alright, Obaa-san."

* * *

"You will be alright..." Chiyako reached for the small bird laying helpless on the ground, its wing obviously broken from the way it protruded from the body. Gently cupping it in her hands, she turned her rose colored eyes to the large tree behind her, instantly spotting the nest from which the nestling had fallen. It was a shame that the mother hadn't even tried to rescue her offspring, but she had remembered hearing from a passing villager that if a bird falls and remains untouched the mother will still try to care for it, and if touched by human hands, it will no longer be thought of.

It would be forgotten and alone until it died from starvation, or was killed by a passing animal.

She stared at the small creature in her hands in wonder as it chirped furiously, probably calling to its mother who seemed more concerned with her children that were still nestled under her feathers, rather than the injured one crying in the girl's small palms. Much like herself, the poor bird had been left to die, and just like Akemi, she had found it before anything worse could happen. She lifted a finger and gingerly pet the lightly feathered bird, trying her hardest to be gentle. Upon contact, its chirps slowed as the small black eyes seemed to stare into her large pink ones, a sense of calm overcoming the fear as it no longer felt threatened.

This precious life in her hands trusted her to keep it safe from harm.

Even as the sun began to set over the horizon, Chiyako remained enamored by her find as she watched it hobble along the ground in front of her kneeled form. She watched as it continuously tried to flap its wings while she constantly had to keep it from falling into the river in front of them. From behind, she could feel the mother bird's eyes watching them in caution, never leaving her other hatchlings unattended. Chiyako had allowed the little bird to defy nature's wishes.

She had become a god in her own way.

Only when the sky turned completely dark, the full moon shining brightly down onto the unlit forest, did another presence make itself known. Her mind had been elsewhere when he arrived, brought back instantly upon his pressured grasp. It shocked her for a few seconds, seeing another person in the midst of the trees so late in the night, but for some reason, he always seemed to find her. Just as his presence always seemed to calm her down.

It was his eyes and deep frown that seemed to remind her just exactly why he was gripping her forearms and examining the blood on her hands. He was worried.

"Is this your blood? What happened?! Are you alright?" the questions continued to roll off his tongue as he began to move his gaze all over her body, searching for any other signs of injury. When he couldn't find any, he moved back to her soiled hands. "I...don't see any scratches or cuts...Chiyako!"

She blinked suddenly, her doe eyes looking to the ground. "It is not my blood," she answered what she assumed to be his more serious inquiry before ripping an arm from his grasp and moving it slowly toward the ground. His eyes instantly caught sight of what she was reaching for as he quickly yanked her hand back, causing her to give him a blank look. "Its wing was broken-"

"You don't touch dead things, Chiyako." Itachi reprimanded, his eyes trying their hardest to avoid looking at the bloodied mess beside the girl.

"It wasn't dead when I touched it," she replied almost darkly. "It was alive and hopping around. Its mother had abandoned it because of a broken wing, but since I had already touched it, the mother wouldn't take it back... so I killed it."

Itachi furrowed his brows at her nonchalance, his stomach twisting at the new found knowledge. That mangled heap on the floor had been alive...but she... "The wing could have been fixed, it could have lived a long healthy life as a pet," he seemed to be at a loss for words as he gently let go of her hand. "Why would you kill it?"

"Because I could."

His eyes widened at her reply, genuinely shocked that those words had ever come out of her mouth; the deadened look in her eyes, and her uncaring aura brought a chill to his spine. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, those words could only be said by someone purely evil. This couldn't have been the same girl he had come across before.

"I thought about saving it, especially when it looked at me with those little black eyes...but then, while I held it in my hands, an odd thought came to mind. I had control over whether it lived or died right then and there; it had put its trust in me even though I was the one who decided its fate." her eyes grew darker as she looked to the mess she had created. "What if it grew up to be evil? To kill? There would always be that risk, and so, with its small and fragile body inside my hands, I crushed it. It was quick, I don't think it felt any pain, but the blood that oozed from its body was such a pretty color that I didn't want to stop. Even though it was dead, I continued to tear it apart until there was no more blood to find-"

"Stop it!" Itachi stood to his feet, eyes wide in disbelief. He, being the pacifist that he was, did not want to hear about such a cruel and gruesome thing, especially from Chiyako. She had looked so innocent and child-like during the times he saw her, but now, in the darkness of the forest – in his thinking spot no less – she sat on the ground, a cold darkness oozing from her that would cause even the bravest ninja to quiver. It scared him, no matter how much he wanted to admit it didn't...it did. For someone so young to kill so easily, to not care; it was inhuman. He had read about children like this before, and their outcomes in the ninja world were something he did not wish for her. In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where many people already questioned her presence, she would be outcasted.

He could not let this happen again.

Pulling her to her feet, he dragged her towards the water and kneeled on to the ground, tugging her down with him as he dipped her hands into the cool liquid and began scrubbing the dried blood from them. She could only stare in wonder at his concentrated face.

"You can't do things like that anymore, alright?" he continued to rub his hands up and down her arms, keeping his gaze from lifting towards her curious face. "It's not right, and you want to fit into Konoha society, correct? Well, we don't kill innocent animals for fun, it's...evil."

"What if I am evil?"

At this, Itachi stopped and looked up at her.

"You are not evil," he tried to erase the fear that had coursed through his veins just moments before as he realized that any evil presence he had felt was now completely gone, and in its place, a confused girl. "You just haven't been taught about certain impulses, it's alright. I won't tell anyone." he gave her a kind smile as he removed her hands from the water and stood to his feet while outstretching his arm. "It's late, I'll walk you home. Akemi-san must be worried."

Chiyako stared at his hand in confusion for a few seconds before hesitantly grabbing it, unaware that he was going to pull her to her feet so suddenly. Regaining her balance, she shook her head. "No, Obaa-san knows I like to be out at night, and since there are no classes tomorrow she is okay with me being awake."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding as he began to walk her back toward the village anyway, his hand still clasped to hers. The warmth emitting from his skin made her own tingle in a strange way as she curiously stared at him.

"What is it? Something on my face?" Itachi looked down at her with a grin.

"No," she began quietly, her hand reflexively letting go of his. "You...were scared of me."

He noted there was no question to it.

"I was...shocked, more so than scared," he lied while tactfully hiding his disappointment at the loss of contact. "It was unexpected."

"I see." she looked to the ground in what he assumed to be embarrassment before quickly turning her head to look behind them, her eyes searching. Unconsciously, he too turned his attention to where she was looking, preparing himself to protect her from any further harm. When he saw nothing, a cold chill ran up his spine.

"What are you looking at, Chiyako-chan?" he questioned kindly, adding a friendly honorific for the first time.

The girl quickly snapped her attention back to the front as she slowly shook her had in disregard. "It was nothing," she mumbled offhandedly before turning her pink eyes to him. "You called me Chiyako-chan, does that mean Itachi-san thinks of me as a...friend?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

She let out a small hum as she silently thought it over. "Do friends...hold hands?"

Itachi choked slightly at the unexpected question as a small blush covered his cheeks for a brief moment before he regained control of his emotions. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...and he could admit that holding her hand didn't feel _bad_, even if it was normally used in a more romantic sense rather than friendly. They were still children though, so there was nothing wrong with it. Right?

"If both are okay with it, then friends can hold hands." he gave her a smile. "Did you like holding my hand?"

"Yes," she replied almost instantly. "It's warm."

He let out a brief chuckle. "Well, you can hold my hand any time you want." he held his palm out, prompting her to grab it. "Also, since we are friends, you can drop the -san."

She eyed his hand briefly before grabbing hold of it once more, awkwardly entwining her fingers through his much more calloused ones. "Itachi...-kun?"

Itachi gave her a smile and a nod. Befriending someone of her status was frowned upon inside the Uchiha Compund; the higher ups wanted the young prodigy to be surrounded by things just as great as himself, leaving no room for him to make his own decisions. With Chiyako, he felt normal - happy. She was a girl that wasn't screaming or chasing after him for his status or power... she was simply there. And that was all he really needed.

Even at his young age - his wisdom far beyond that of the oldest of men - he knew that the sudden presence of Chiyako was a sort of blessing. In their brief meetings he had found an odd nostalgia that reminded him of his times with Sasuke, minus the constant need for attention or training. There was something different about her, something he wanted...no, _needed_ to figure out. For once, the young Uchiha was at a loss, but it was a loss he was willing to see through until the end.

"Itachi-kun?"

He turned his attention to her. "Yes?"

"I am sorry..."

He looked confused at her sudden apology. "What for?"

"For killing that bird," she replied, her eyes glancing up to his. "I...will not do it again."

Itachi gave her a genuine smile as a warm feeling spread throughout his veins, giving him a satisfaction he couldn't quite describe. She was odd, but knowing he could help her conform to society while also having the company that came along with it was enough for him. Because sometimes, all two lonely souls need is each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not entirely sure if I have gotten Itachi's personality right, though I do hope that I have come close. Not much is shown about his childhood, but I do remember reading somewhere that as a child he was very happy and easy going, and it wasn't until his ANBU years that he began to grow more serious and adult-like. If that's the case I'll just continue on this way.

I had been planning to add one more boring chapter after this so that I could end the Introductory Arc, but with the way things are, I could go ahead and do a time-skip and get the ball rolling (I understand how slowly this is progressing, my apologies). With that being said, I would like to know the opinion on it from my readers (if there are any) and so, I will ask that there be **1-3 reviews** before the next chapter is posted. That's not so hard, right? :)

-I.N.


End file.
